


The Life Inside A Prince

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Lysandre always took care of Lear and made him the happiest prince in the world. Now he was pregnant, he needed Lysandre more than ever.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear
Kudos: 3





	The Life Inside A Prince

_Lysandre stood outside the bathroom, anxious. He had just left his group chat because Lear was vomiting that morning and they suspected pregnancy. The pill fit, the form fit, everything fitted in place. He knew the sex that fateful night was a little odd. It was like someone opened a hole in Lear that wasn't there before and it just went on from there. He heard a sharp gasp and rapidly knocked on the door._

_"Lear, sweetheart, are you ok?!" He asked. There was a flush, then a few seconds later, Lear opened the door. He had the pregnancy test in his hand. He looked like he had seen a ghost! "Speak to me, what is it?" When Lysandre asked, Lear gave a bright smile, chuckled and was starting to tear up. He held up the test so Lysandre could see._

_Positive. A positive test. Lear's positive test!_

_"Lys, we're having a baby...!" He cheered, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Lysandre returned it, grinning._

* * *

That was four months ago. Since Lear was a month in at the time, he was five months in now and was finding it a bit hard to move around. He wasn't keeping his tough persona on anymore, he was showing his much sweeter side a lot more often in public. He was also supposed to be on bed rest, but would go out to tell off any troublemakers. Lysandre would have to go out and drag him back inside, then give him a quick scolding.

Today, Lear was just, as he should be, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, his bulging stomach making him feel like a small boulder was on it. He had his jacket, tie and visor off and his belt undone.

"How are you holding up?" Lysandre asked, softly.

"It hurts a bit." He muttered in response. Lysandre stroke his silvery lilac hair, making Lear blush. He place a hand on his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt a kick.

"Oh my gosh, she kicked!" Lear sat up, slowly. He placed his hand on his stomach and felt another kick. They were having a baby girl. Lear went under the ultrasound three months ago.

Something was off. Something seemed a little wrong today and Lysandre could tell.

"Are you alright? You look a little bit on the pale side."

"Just got a bad headache and I feel chilly..." Lear replied. His body rapidly shivered for a sec before stopping.

"Lie down, I'll get some ibuprofen. The melting kind."

"Can I have it in apple juice???"

"Anything for you."

"Aww, thanks!" Lear layed back down and sighed. Lysandre quickly came back in. He had a glass full of apple juice and the completely dissolved. Lear sat back up to drink it.

"If you need anything, I'll be right here." Lysandre sat down in Lear's desk chair. Lysandre had his own room in the villa that Lear set up so he had a place to put everything. He had quite a small villa compared to something like the Champion's villa in Ferrum. That one was the biggest villa in the world. Lear finished the juice, place the glass on the bedside table nearest Lysandre and layed back down again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. As I said, I'd do anything for you." Lysandre kissed his pregnant boyfriend's forehead. They stared into each others' eyes.

"I love you, Lys."

"I love you too, Lear."


End file.
